


Can't Get Enough of You, Baby

by goodoldfashioned



Series: Clone Verse [1]
Category: RedLetterMedia RPF
Genre: Alien Technology, Aphrodisiacs, Clones, Desperation, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodoldfashioned/pseuds/goodoldfashioned
Summary: Mike and Jay have rescued three Jay clones from Plinkett's alien friends. Each one resembles a different era of Jay's life and looks. To the real Jay's annoyance, all of them are sex crazed. Who's he going to call?(Mike.)
Relationships: Mike/Jay, Mike/Jay's Clones
Series: Clone Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719904
Comments: 27
Kudos: 52





	Can't Get Enough of You, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So I woke up this morning to a delightful conversation between my friends that reminded me I had this old Jay clones draft that I'd abandoned, and when I opened it up I thought it was better than I remembered and decided to go ahead and finish it up! It's mostly silly porn but it has a few emotional ~beats as well, and I'm glad I was inspired to return to it. Next chapter of the WIP will be up tomorrow, and in the meantime I really had fun working on this today.
> 
> As this fic involves aliens and Plinkett and magical clones it is of course about the Half in the Baaaaag characters and their world only! 
> 
> **

_These clones are driving me fucking insane you have to help me_

Mike stared at this message on his phone for a long time, weighing his options. It was a text from Jay, and Mike was still having trouble wrapping his head around the context of this request, which involved their recent misadventure with Plinkett’s alien friends. All of it seemed like it had happened in a parallel universe already, except for the continued presence of the three Jay clones they had rescued from a spaceship that Plinkett had tricked Mike and the real Jay into boarding. Now they were all back on Earth, and the clones were residing in Jay’s tiny apartment, because where else were they gonna go?

 _what are they doing_ , Mike sent, swallowing around a sudden dryness in his throat. He had a feeling he knew what Jay’s response would be, based on how the clones were designed to operate for Plinkett. 

Mike’s phone started ringing. Jay was calling, maybe because he didn’t want to commit the answer to that question to text. 

“They’re jerking off,” Jay said, biting this out before Mike could even say hello. “And watching porn, and trying to escape the apartment. They can’t be seen in the outside world while they’re still like this, Mike! People will think they’re me! They’ll think I’ve turned into some kind of, ah. Mindless sex maniac.”

Mike withheld a comment that he could have made about that, swallowing again.

“They don’t even know how to fend for themselves on our planet,” Mike said. “Poor Jays.” 

“They’re eating my brain, Mike.”

“Literally, like? Have they gone full zombie?”

“No! Just metaphorically. There’s nothing zombie-like about them except for their-- You know. Insatiable, ugh. Hunger. My whole apartment is littered with crusty tissues.”

“God,” Mike said, trying not to be aroused by the mental image of what was going on over there: constant Jay moans from every corner of the place, the entire apartment scented with frustrated Jay pheromones. The clones had been designed as sex objects for Plinkett’s entertainment, as a gift from his alien friends. Their sex drives had somehow been turned up to eleven. Fortunately for these Jay-resembling people, they had never actually been released from the lab where they were developed and hadn’t had to suffer Plinkett’s attentions before being rescued by Jay and Mike, who were tricked aboard the spaceship so the aliens could study them and refine the most successful clone’s Jay-like behaviors before gifting him to Plinkett for his two-hundredth birthday. Once Mike realized this was going on, he had fucked up the whole ship in a rage of pure protective instinct, needing to rescue all the Jays, always. Jay had helped, somewhat.

“You have to come babysit them for me,” Jay said. “Please. I need a break. They’re compromising my sanity.” 

“Jay. You know, uh. Why I can’t do that.”

“Because you have no willpower? I don’t care! If you want them, have them. They’ll love it.” 

“Jay!”

“They’re fully grown adults and they’re intelligent! I mean, enough to consent. I wasn’t sure before, but now I’ve lived with them for three days and I think they could all really use a good fuck, honestly. They’re just people who don’t know how to live on Earth. Otherwise, they know what they fuckin’ want, believe me.” 

“You just want me to take care of them so they’ll stop jerking off on your furniture.” 

“No! Well, maybe. That’s part of it. Look, I trust you with them, is all I’m saying. Only you, no one else. Please, help me!”

Jay saying ‘please help me’ was Mike’s kryptonite. It rendered him powerless to do anything but exactly what Jay wanted. Especially if it meant he got his rocks off in the process, but never mind. He promised Jay he’d come over right away, got dressed and headed to Jay’s place with a guilty half-chub already filling out in his pants. 

“Oh thank god,” Jay said when he pulled the door open and saw Mike standing there. Jay slipped out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him like there was a wild animal in there that might get loose if he left it cracked. He was dressed to go out, in his coat and scarf, and he pulled a knit beanie on while Mike stood there awaiting instruction. 

“You look cute,” Mike said, because if Jay was asking him to come over and fuck the horniness out of his clones, maybe Mike could start being honest about his feelings on such matters.

Jay frowned like this was a weird comment.

Figures, Mike thought, frowning back. They could go to the ends of the universe together and Jay would still think it was weird that Mike loved him, or that anybody loved anyone, or whatever his goddamn problem was. 

“I’m going to a movie,” Jay said. “So I’ll be back in about three hours. They’re all in different areas of the apartment. Skinny Jay is in the living room. Regular Jay is in my office, and fat Jay is in my bedroom.”

“Don’t call him fat,” Mike said, looking down at his own beer gut. 

“Well, he’s the fattest of the four of us, what else am I supposed to call him? It’s not like I’m saying it to his face. I convinced him to shave off the mutton chops, anyway. I think he might look worse without them, though. Poor guy. You have to be nicest to him, okay? He’s-- It’s fucking weird. It’s like he’s part of me that got stuck in time.” 

“They all are,” Mike said, though maybe Jay didn’t want the hottest clone to be differentiated from his current, older and slightly less fit self. He was calling that one ‘regular Jay,’ after all.

“Yeah, I don’t know,” Jay said. “They don’t act like me, really. I’m not sex crazed.” He frowned again at the look on Mike’s face. “But they are, like. In a big way. So just prepare yourself for what you’re walking into here.” 

“I’m prepared,” Mike said. 

Jay wrinkled his nose. “Don’t do anything weird to them,” he said, muttering.

“Like what, Jay.”

“Fuck, I don’t know. Are you weird in bed? Don’t answer that. I’ve got to get out of here, just-- Be nice to them, okay?”

“Of course I’ll be nice to them. Who do you think you’re talking to here?”

Jay rolled his eyes and walked off. Mike watched him go.

When Jay had rounded the corner at the end of the hall, Mike turned to face the door. He pressed his ear against it but heard nothing. His heart started beating faster when he put his hand on the doorknob. He told himself: no big deal. So he was going to be seduced by one or two Jays. Maybe three. They still weren’t the real Jay, the one he wanted. These would be like practice Jays, he told himself. As if he had any hope in hell of getting closer to the real one after twenty years of trying and failing.

He opened the door and resisted the urge to call out: _honeys, I’m home!_

The place smelled weird, different than it had the last time Mike had come over, but not bad and not even really like sex. It was the smell of various easily prepared junk foods, like mac and cheese from the box and frozen pizza. Mike walked cautiously into the living room, where the smallest and youngest-looking Jay was seated on the sofa, giving Mike an equally cautious look. He smiled with what looked like relief when he recognized Mike.

“Oh, hey,” he said. “He told us you were coming over.” 

“Yep,” Mike said, his heart hammering. He hadn’t been in the presence of the Jay clones since they’d gotten back to Earth, and this one most unnerved him. He also activated Mike’s sympathy most powerfully, because he looked just a few years older than Jay had been when he and Mike met. He was skinny and awkward like Jay back then, with a grown-out buzz cut and a gap-toothed overbite. The real Jay’s borrowed clothes were too big on him, which made him resemble Jay-back-then even more strongly, because Jay used to wear clothes that hung on him like this, like tents. 

“I’m just watching some of his stuff,” little Jay said, gesturing to the TV with the remote. “This one’s boring.” 

Mike snorted when he saw that _Blade Runner_ was playing. He wondered if the real Jay had picked that out to be a smart ass. Maybe not, since he’d asked Mike to be nice to the clones.

The doors to Jay’s office and bedroom were both closed. Mike wondered if the other Jays were jerking off in there, or pacing around, agitated and unfulfilled. Maybe they’d heard Mike’s voice out in the apartment. Maybe their ears had perked up. Would their ears turn pink when they got embarrassed about sex, the way the real Jay’s did? Would they even get embarrassed about sex, having been designed to seek it at all times?

“How are you liking Earth?” Mike asked, walking a little closer to the Jay in the living room. 

“It’s boring so far,” Jay said. He scooted over on the sofa and patted the cushion. “You can sit with me, if you want. The other two are, uh. Busy.” 

Mike didn’t dare ask with what. He sat down, as far from Jay’s clone as he could. 

“How’s Jay treating you?” Mike asked.

“Which one?”

“Um, the original one?”

“He’s fine. He won’t let us leave or take us anywhere, though. It’s like being stuck in the lab on the ship all over again.”

“What do you guys call each other? Are you all Jay?” 

“I mean--” Jay looked down at himself as if to check, and shrugged when he looked up at Mike again. “Yeah, basically.” 

“Doesn’t that get confusing?” 

“Mostly we stay out of each other’s way. The original one is okay, he feeds us and cleans up after us and stuff, but the hot Jay is mean and the slob Jay is depressing.” 

Mike’s heart pinched up at the memory of Jay in his sad slob phase. Mike had a serious girlfriend at the time, and he’d wondered if the state of Jay was related, but when Mike broke up with her around the time Jay got hot, Jay didn’t seem to care.

“What do they call you?” Mike asked.

“Call me?” 

“Yeah, you called them hot Jay and slob Jay. So what are you?”

“Oh, they call me shrimp Jay.”

“Aww,” Mike said, without meaning to.

Jay grinned, showing his teeth. He didn’t seem embarrassed by them like the actual Jay had been, back when he looked like he’d grown up in a fundy cult that rejected the merits of dentistry. In actuality he’d been such a spoiled kid that he’d refused to get braces because he didn’t want them, and his parents had allowed him to dictate this dimension of his childhood, similar to his insistence that he could handle the filthiest and most gory movies without suffering any trauma. Mike couldn’t blame Jay’s parents for this. He gave Jay everything he wanted, too. Jay had some kind of powers which were probably evil in nature.

“Jay thinks we can function normally in society eventually,” shrimp Jay said. “He says we must have been dosed with aphrodisiacs on the ship, and it’s gonna take a while to get them out of our systems.” He fidgeted after saying so, moving closer to Mike by a sneaky fraction.

“That’s good news,” Mike said, feeling his mouth dry out a little. This was how Jay had looked back when Mike had first started wanting him, a few years into their friendship: tiny, innocent in a way that he would never cop to, feisty and unrefined. 

“Can I touch your arm?” Jay asked, shrimpy hunger glittering in his eyes. They both looked down at Mike’s bicep. It was winter, but Mike had a t-shirt on. He’d left his coat in Jay’s foyer.

“My arm?” Mike said, startling a little when he looked up and saw Jay’s face was closer to his than it had been when Mike took his eyes off him for a moment. 

“Yeah, it’s-- Um. I’ve never seen arm hair like that before. It’s-- I want to touch it.”

Jay licked his lips. His cheeks were getting flushed. This seemed to be a side effect of the constant sex-seeking trait that had somehow been implanted in these Jays. When their minds went there, they got all hot across their cheeks and started literally panting for it, pupils expanding.

“Okay,” Mike said, his voice tiny. 

They both exhaled when Jay rested his warm little hand high on Mike’s arm, just under the sleeve of his t-shirt. He moved it lower slowly, obviously savoring the feeling. Mike shivered at the tickly sensation of having Jay’s shaky fingers passing over his arm hair as if it was something sacred and fascinating, to be worshipped.

“You smell so good,” Jay said, breathing harder and lifting his blown eyes up to meet Mike’s. “Can I lick you, or-- Would you teach me how to kiss? I saw it in a movie, we asked Jay if he’d done it with you, he said no--”

“You asked-- Why would you ask him that?” 

Mike reared backward, though it was no use. Jay was bearing down onto him, reaching for his other arm and bringing their faces close together again. 

“I dunno.” Jay bit his lip and pushed his knee against Mike’s thigh, primed to climb into his lap. “You’re so big. I-- Nnh, sorry, I just want to be close to you, like. Really, really close.” 

Mike whimpered, heartsick with how much he’d wanted to hear that, for so long, from the real Jay.

This Jay took Mike’s whimper as his cue to press his clueless, hungry lips to Mike’s. He had a bit of blond fuzz growing over his top lip, and feeling it against his mouth made Mike moan in a way that had more to do with wistful nostalgia than arousal. This little Jay was giving Mike what he’d basically begged for back when they were just out of college: to teach Jay how to kiss, before a scene in one of their dumb homemade movies that they’d paid a cute girl to act in. Mike had played it off as a joke when Jay just laughed and changed the subject.

The Jay who was currently kissing him took Mike’s moan as his cue to clamber into Mike’s lap, straddling him. He was wearing a pair of Jay’s sweatpants that hung loose around his waist, and the bulge of his erection was very obvious through the thin fabric. He rubbed himself shamelessly against Mike, who was starting to get hard, too.

“Hey, calm down,” Mike said, grabbing Jay’s trim waist. “That’s not kissing, that’s-- Dry humping, I guess.”

“It feels so good, though,” Jay said, whining and bucking his hips again. “Mhm, Mike--” 

“Oh, god, okay, um. Here, let me, like. Open your lips a little.” 

Jay did as Mike instructed, and gasped when Mike brought their faces together again and pressed his tongue in between Jay’s lips. Jay squirmed happily and put his arms around Mike’s neck, closing his eyes without needing to be told. 

Mike had wanted this so much back then. It would have been nothing like this with the real Jay, who was unwilling to even entertain the idea. If he had been, he would have stayed stiff and nervous, and would have pretended to know what he was doing until Mike held him still and showed him he didn’t. Mike had so wanted to soothe the stiffness out of Jay’s limbs and let him see that it was okay to not be good at this right away, that they could both teach each other how. He still wanted it, even with Jay’s sweet little clone squirming on his thighs and rubbing his straining dick against the increasingly hard bulge of Mike’s.

“I’m so itchy all the time,” Jay said, whining the words out while staring down at his trapped cock, still pressing it relentlessly against Mike’s. There was a wet spot on the sweatpants now, spreading outward from where the head of Jay’s cock was leaking onto the fabric. “Jay-- The original one-- He says it’s because of the, ah, the aph, aphrodisiac--” 

“Itchy?” Mike said, rubbing his short nails over Jay’s back. Jay shivered for it, even with the real Jay’s t-shirt between his skin and Mike’s fingertips. “Like, where, um. Where do you need to be scratched?”

Jay snickered and rubbed his face against Mike’s like this was some kind of inside joke. 

“My mouth,” Jay said, nipping at Mike’s bottom lip before pulling back to give him a pouty look. “And, um. Here, obviously.” He wiggled his hips needfully and moaned when he rubbed his erection against Mike’s again, feeling that Mike was fully hard for him now, for this. “And here,” Jay said breathlessly, grabbing Mike’s hands and bringing them down to his squirming little ass.

“Fuck,” Mike breathed out, staring up at him while he writhed shamelessly in a way the real Jay never would, at least not for Mike’s viewing pleasure. “C’mere,” Mike said, murmuring this in a deep, also shameless voice that he barely recognized as his own. He moved his hands back up to this Jay’s skinny biceps and pulled him down for more kissing. 

“Mike,” Jay said, moaning this into Mike’s mouth in a way that made Mike’s fists close more tightly around Jay’s arms. Mike thought about the fact that he might leave bruises just from holding fragile little Jay like this, keeping him as still as he could. He didn’t loosen his grip, though.

“Slow down,” Mike instructed when Jay lapped at his mouth crazily. Jay laughed at the back of his throat and tried to do as Mike instructed, his pupils totally blown when he pulled back to check Mike’s eyes, wanting praise. “Good,” Mike offered, letting one hand slide down and settle under Jay’s ass. He was so warm there, even through the sweatpants, and so adorably squirmy, unable to keep still. His breath got newly ragged every time he allowed himself to hump his dick against Mike’s. 

“Put your hand inside,” Jay begged, grabbing Mike’s wrist and pulling his hand up higher, toward the waistband of the sweatpants. “Please?”

“Mhm, I don’t know,” Mike teased, rubbing his hand up under Jay’s t-shirt and tickling the small of his back. “You’re so innocent or something. Maybe I want to keep you like this.”

“No!” Jay said, looking so petulant that Mike was struck deep inside, because that expression made him look just like the real Jay had, back when he looked like this: small, angry, awkward, but also sure of himself at the same time, somehow. “I’m not innocent,” this Jay said, bringing his face close to Mike’s. “All I think about is fucking. Getting fucked, just, ngh. I don’t know what they did, how they made me like this, but I need it, Mike. You have to give it to me.”

“Not gonna fuck you with this,” Mike said, bringing one of Jay’s hands down to rub against the outline of his dick, letting him feel its dimensions through his jeans. “Mhm,” Mike said, enjoying the way Jay scrabbled to get a hold of him, his fingers shaking. “See? That’s too big to go inside here.” 

Mike pushed his hand into Jay’s waistband of the sweatpants and teased his fingertips just over the cleft of Jay’s ass. 

Jay gasped and threw his head back, arching into it and trying to get more. 

“Fingers, then,” Jay said when he tipped forward again, one shaking hand going to Mike’s shoulder while the other stayed clenched around the shape of his cock. “Please, just, just one, I’d come if you put just one inside, I promise--”

“Are you sure about that?” Mike asked, still teasing him, so hard that he felt like he was going to go off in his pants like the kid who’d wanted this from Jay back then, back when he looked like this. “So naughty, not even wearing any underwear.”

He pushed his hand lower, thumbing too gently at Jay’s ass crack, close to where Jay really wanted him. 

“Fuck,” Jay said, pressing back into the touch, eyes closed.

“Dirty mouth, too,” Mike said, reaching up to touch Jay’s pink lips with his other hand. “Open it up for me, let me feel how warm you are inside.”

Jay gladly complied, his eyes muggy when he blinked them open again, lids heavy. He moaned around Mike’s fingers as two pushed inside his mouth, and sucked like he was grateful even for this. 

“Get ‘em wet,” Mike said, all caution thrown to the wind now. Except that it was true that he couldn’t put his monster cock inside this tiny Jay, that they’d have to get by with lessons for beginners. “Good,” Mike said while Jay sucked on him, rolling his hips forward to stimulate his dick and then back to try to get Mike’s hand between his ass cheeks. He was red-faced, panting, a mess, probably close to coming in those sweatpants already. Mike’s chest was heaving between Jay’s spread, shaky thighs. “Fuck, baby,” Mike said, allowing himself the pet name just as he rubbed one fat knuckle in against Jay’s tiny, twitching hole. “So sweet for me,” Mike said, whispering, almost emotional.

Jay whined softly around Mike’s fingers and nodded as if to say: yes, I’m so sweet, just for you. He moaned like he was filthy, too, when Mike finally stroked over his hole with the pad of one finger, slow. 

“Is this where it hurts?” Mike asked, voice soft. He nipped at Jay’s jaw, breathed against his fragrant neck. “Here?” he asked, circling his finger around Jay’s hole. 

“Fuh,” Jay said, Mike’s fingers still in his mouth. “Muh-- yuh--

“Tell me,” Mike said, sliding his fingers out onto Jay’s chin so that Jay’s spit would smear there, wet and messy. 

“Mike,” Jay said, and he whined, bucked his hips as much as Mike would let him. “Yes, there, please--” 

“That’s where you’ve got that itch you need me to scratch? Deep inside, down here?”

“Yuh, yes, please--”

“Okay, shh, I can do that. Here, get me wet again, don’t want to hurt you.” 

Mike put his fingers in Jay’s mouth again, still teasing at his hole with his other hand. Lube would be better, and with all the masturbating these Jays were doing, some had to be sitting around. Mike glanced to his left and saw only a pile of tissues and empty soda cans on the side table. The coffee table was littered with crumby plates and DVD cases. Mike thought Jay must hate the clones being there just on the grounds that they were this messy, apparently. He turned to his right and grinned when he saw a half-empty bottle of lube on the table on the other side of the couch, amid more tissues. 

“Where’d you get that,” Mike asked, nodding to it. 

“Huh, wha--”

It took shrimpy Jay a minute to focus on what Mike was asking about, even after Mike again removed his wet fingers from Jay’s mouth. Jay whined in complaint when Mike took his hand from the back of the sweatpants, too, and reached over for the lube.

“This,” Mike said, holding it up. “Did Jay buy this for you, special? Or did he already have it lying around?”

“I-- I don’t know,” Jay said, blinking at Mike like he couldn’t imagine why this mattered now, when they both needed to come so bad, when Jay was so close to having what he’d been begging for. “Mike?” he said, soft. “Will you, can you, please--”

“Shh, yeah. Let me slick up for you. Gonna be nice and gentle with you, sweetheart.”

Mike made himself not think about how much the real Jay would hate that nickname, also ‘baby.’ This Jay didn’t seem to give half a shit, was just watching Mike slick his finger and licking his lips at the thought of it finally being inside him. 

“Have you tried this on yourself yet?” Mike asked, slipping his slicked up finger down between Jay’s ass cheeks. “With your little fingers?”

“A bit,” Jay said, biting his lip and looking so much like the Jay who Mike had loved for so long that it hurt, in a way that also made Mike’s cock throb. “It’s-- I dunno. Feels weird and gross when I do it, like I’m being a pervert.”

“Aww. And you don’t think it’ll feel that way when it’s me inside you? Don’t think this big finger will feel dirty, pushing in?”

“Guhh,” Jay said, mouth open. “Just, it’s, nhn. It’s better, if you do it, I think.”

“Why’s that, Jay.”

“Because, ah. I, just-- Just want to let you, like. Nhn. Have me, please?”

Mike kissed him again, and pushed the tip of his slicked finger into Jay’s hole while also stuffing his tongue into Jay’s eager mouth. Jay gasped wetly against Mike’s lips and went tense all over. 

“Relax, baby,” Mike said, murmuring this into Jay’s panting mouth. “There you go, yeah. Just settle down onto it, like that, mhm. Let me in like a good boy.” 

“Miiike,” Jay said his voice pinched and eyes shut as his hole fluttered helplessly around the smooth inward glide of Mike’s finger. 

“Feels more intense than you thought it would,” Mike said, pausing to search for Jay’s prostate. “Doesn’t it?”

“Mhm, yeah, just-- Hah! Wha, wha--” 

“There it is,” Mike said, grinning and rubbing Jay’s prostate again, watching him jerk, his eyebrows pulling together and his mouth hanging open around a shocked, croaking groan. 

“Mike,” Jay said, jamming his hips back so that Mike’s finger was all in, sliding past his prostate again and pushed in as deep as it would go. Jay clenched and moaned, bit his lip. “I’m, I gotta, Mike--”

“Gonna come?” Mike asked, soft and sweet. He used his other hand to gently pull the waistband of the sweatpants down in front, moaning for the sight of Jay’s blood red, sticky little cock as it twacked against Mike’s gut. “Aw, Jay. Fuck, look at you. You like that, huh?” He slid his finger out just a little, then pressed back in.

Jay was incapable of speech by that point, tight all over with the need to spill, rocking mindlessly in Mike’s grip in shallow little full-body thrusts. 

“Want me to touch your cock, too?” Mike asked, feeling generous.

Jay pushed out a pained moan and nodded frantically. 

He came as soon as Mike gripped his dick, screaming it out and throwing his head back, fucking himself on Mike’s finger while he spilled all over Mike’s shirt.

“Fuck, baby,” Mike muttered, pretty sure he was one squeeze of his cock away from coming, too, as he pumped the come from Jay’s still-spurting dick. “So good, goddamn. C’mere, gimme a kiss.” 

Jay slumped forward with a shaky exhale, going boneless against Mike’s chest while they kissed. He whimpered sweetly into Mike’s mouth when Mike’s finger kept moving inside him and Mike’s hand stayed clutched around his softening dick. 

“All done?” Mike asked, stilling both hands and trying to get Jay to focus enough to really meet his gaze. “Need me to stop?” he asked, nudging Jay’s damp cheek with his nose. “Hmm? Too sensitive, now?”

“I, ah--” Even this Jay didn’t want to admit that he could ever be sensitive, apparently. He chewed his lips, flushed and winced a little, trying to squirm away from the overstimulation even while he refused to admit he couldn’t take it.

“How about this,” Mike said, sliding his finger out slowly. He let go of Jay’s spent dick, too, and saw the relief spill over him, his features relaxing and shoulders sinking down. “You want to practice kissing my cock, too?” Mike asked, stroking Jay’s trembly back. 

“Yes,” Jay said, grinding this out from someplace deep inside that made his voice pitch lower than maybe Mike had ever heard it.

Mike laughed and kissed Jay’s nose, his cheek. He was so cute, overwhelmed and obedient and ready for his next lesson already. 

“Get down between my legs,” Mike said, spreading his knees and helping Jay kneel down onto the floor between them. “Good, like that.” 

Jay peered up at Mike, worshipful, his face all splotchy and eyes so sweet. Mike wanted a picture, but he needed to come too urgently to bother with that, and the real Jay would go irreversibly ballistic if Mike had any photographic evidence of these clones that looked like Jay servicing him. 

“Oh god,” shrimpy Jay said, watching Mike unzip and take his dick out with a groan. “Oh-- _god_.”

“Aren’t you glad I spared you from the temptation to try to fit this inside you?” Mike asked, stroking himself loosely and already feeling like he was gonna blow. “Ah, just. Too big for you, isn’t it?”

“I-- I could try--”

“Not yet, not yet. Just use your little tongue, get it wet. Gimme a dirty kiss on my dick, baby.” 

Mike was getting a little unhinged, not even sure this Jay wouldn’t laugh at this level of dumb, affectionate sex talk. But this Jay was still either into or indifferent to Mike’s mutterings, only interested in his instructions. He leaned forward with his lips parted and mouthed shyly at Mike’s shaft, moaning and opening wider once he’d had his first taste. His tongue darted out uncertainly, flicking up and down Mike’s shaft with hungry, testing licks. Finally he came up onto his knees and opened his lips around Mike’s wet cockhead, moaning as he lapped pre-come from the slit.

“Fuck,” Mike said, and that was all the warning shrimpy Jay got before Mike grabbed a handful of his soft blond hair, tugged him back a little and held him in place while Mike came all over his face.

This Jay didn’t seem annoyed by Mike’s impolite maneuver. He just gaped up at Mike in groggy but accepting disbelief, letting Mike unload onto his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose, taking it all. 

“Oh god,” Mike said when he’d emptied himself, letting his head flop back onto the couch cushions behind him for a moment, his fist still closed around as much of Jay’s hair as he could grip. “Fucking-- Jesus. Unh. You okay?” he asked, leaning forward again and gathering Jay up, pulling him back into his lap.

“Sticky,” Jay said, blinking and wiping at his cheek with the back of his hand. “But, yeah,” he said, grinning. “I’m good.” 

He spread his legs to show Mike he was hard again.

Mike snorted, not sure if it was this Jay’s youth or the aphrodisiac giving him a short refractory period. He reached for the box of tissues to his left and had to use three before Jay’s face was clean. Jay straddled one of Mike’s big thighs and only humped it a few times, sheepish, while Mike cleaned him. 

“You’re so cute,” Mike said, post-orgasmic bliss settling over him as he pulled Jay in against his chest and kissed his freshly cleaned yet still come-scented face. “You know that?” he asked, tipping Jay’s chin back and wishing he could make the little Jay of the past believe this, too. 

“Know-- What?” shrimpy Jay said, canting his hips like he could fuck the air, or maybe hoping Mike would take pity and touch his dick again as it thickened to full hardness. 

“How cute you are,” Mike said, sweeping his thumb over Jay’s hot cheek. “Do you know?”

“I guess.” Jay snorted and laughed a little, looked mildly embarrassed by this. “You’re cute, too,” he said. “Or, not cute-- Hot. Just, wanna. Mph. I want you, so much. Can you stay with us, with me? Or I could come live with you. Please?”

“Hush,” Mike said, and he reached down between Jay’s legs to jerk him slowly, placating him for now. 

Jay curled up against Mike’s chest and moaned gladly, humping his fist until he was coming again with a pained little whine, only releasing a few thin spurts this time. 

“Now you need to rest,” Mike said, guiding Jay down onto to the sofa, onto his back. Jay didn’t protest this order, just lay there looking blissed out and sleepy while Mike used more tissues to clean his cock for him. The sweatpants were ruined by pre-come, so Mike stripped them off and pulled a blanket that had been draped over the back of the couch onto Jay’s skinny, fucked-out body. “I’ll find some new pants for you,” Mike promised, leaning down to kiss Jay’s forehead.

“Kay,” Jay said, already drifting off to sleep, eyes closed.

Mike balled up the dirty sweatpants as he headed for Jay’s bedroom, not sure how he was going to handle this and feeling a little weak-kneed from the strength and weirdness of that orgasm. He reached for the handle of Jay’s bedroom door, but before he could grip it the door behind him opened, and the alarmingly hot Jay clone poked his head out of Jay’s office, looking irritated. 

“What are you doing?” hot Jay asked. 

“Laundry,” Mike said, holding up the sweatpants. Like everything else in this apartment, they reeked of sex. Even Jay’s office smelled like sex, from what Mike could gather while standing in the hallway. 

“Bullshit, laundry.” Hot Jay scoffed. “I heard you two out there. You were fucking shrimp Jay, you pervert.”

“Pervert?” Mike said, stepping forward to get up in hot Jay’s scowling face. “What’s perverted about it? He needed a hand. I didn’t stick my dick in him.” 

“Why not?” hot Jay asked, and Mike saw how flushed his perfect skin was, and the sweat beaded prettily along his perfectly coiffed hairline. “You don’t think he could handle it?”

“Well, no.” Mike tossed the sweatpants onto the floor, his mission to find new ones abandoned, because he could smell it on this Jay, too, despite his petulant expression: he needed Mike’s cock, bad. “Not really sure any of you Jays could handle it,” Mike said, bringing his face closer to this Jay’s.

“Pft,” Jay said, nose wrinkling. “Maybe shrimpy and sad sack couldn’t, but I wouldn’t have a problem with it.”

“Oh no?”

“No, I-- I’m already, ah. Prepped for it, actually. ‘Cause I’ve been, you know. Trying, just trying anything to get this blood fever feeling to go down, like, so-- You could, um. You could just bend me over and slide right in.”

Hot Jay was getting increasingly flustered, his pupils expanding as he stared up into Mike’s calculating eyes. 

“That what you want?” Mike asked, keeping his voice at a low, threatening mutter. His lips were just short of brushing over Jay’s, which were parted and a little puffy, his whole face bright with helpless arousal: lips, eyes, cheeks. “Want me to bend you over?” Mike asked, breathing the words onto Jay’s mouth, “And slide right in? Fuck you hard?”

“Yes, please,” Jay said, with a sweet little whimper that went right to Mike heart. 

Mike grabbed Jay’s face and kissed him roughly. He’d wanted to do things to this ‘version’ of Jay for years, same as all other versions in some ways, but also different. Hot Jay made him a little angry, with his arrogance and his self-assured, peacocking beauty. His whole presence was like a neverending tease when he was peak glowy and fit, and now this Jay who looked just like that one had was moaning into Mike’s mouth as Mike backed him into the room and kicked the door shut behind them. Mike knew this Jay wanted the kind of fuck Mike had in mind: unrelenting, hard and deep, almost angry. 

There was a couch in Jay’s office, which was really more of a dedicated movie-watching room, with framed movie posters on the walls and a desk with Jay’s computer in the corner. Mike pushed hot Jay onto the couch and stood over him, his cock stirring back to attention at the sight of this Jay spread out for him and panting, his perfect hair already coming loose over his forehead and his shirt riding up to expose his hard, flat stomach. 

“Strip for me,” Mike said, stepping back and crossing his arms over his chest. “Slowly.”

Jay sat up with a shuddering breath and reached for the hem of his t-shirt. His eyes flashed like this request annoyed him a little, but apparently not enough to disobey, because he needed what Mike was packing and therefore needed to be good for him. He pulled the shirt off slowly as instructed and preened a little after tossing it aside, pressing his chest out to show Mike his streamlined muscles and hard, peaked nipples. 

“Jesus,” Mike said, without meaning to. He licked his lips and narrowed his eyes at Jay’s smug grin. 

“How long have you wanted this?” Jay asked, spreading his legs before thumbing his jeans open. He was tenting them, looked fully hard already. 

“Me?” Mike said, sputtering. “I’m just, uh. Making the most of this opportunity.” 

“Yeah, right.” Jay sneered a little, also smiling. He rubbed himself through his jeans and leaned back, sighing, his legs spread wide. “You want this?” he said, palming his cock and giving it loving attention through the denim. “You’re looking at me like you do,” Jay said, and he grinned when his gaze scanned down toward Mike’s now-straining erection. 

“What do you think?” Mike snapped. “Better quit it with the smart ass remarks.” 

“Or what, Mike.”

“Or I’ll pull your pants down and spank your needy little ass before I fuck it.”

Jay groaned and shoved his zipper down, reaching into his jeans to squeeze himself through his tight briefs before he pushed those down, too. His gaze was muggy while he touched himself, letting Mike watch. 

“Need to spank me, do you?” Jay asked, eyelids heavy, cock leaking onto his flat belly. “To feel like a big man?”

“Oh, fuck you. You’re the one who needs to be spanked, to shut you up.” 

“You really think spanking me would do the job?”

“I think I could get you crying and begging me to be nice to you again, yeah.”

“Oh yeah?” Jay smirked and lifted his hips, pushing his jeans and underwear down so they were bunched around his ankles. He turned, putting his hands on the couch cushions and coming up onto his knees, pointing his exposed ass in Mike’s direction. Mike gaped at this, could see a wet smear of lube on the upper inside of Jay’s thigh, from when Jay had been playing with himself, trying and failing to get satisfaction from his fingers, or maybe from some sex toy Jay had hidden in here. “Try it,” Jay said, wiggling his ass at Mike like a brat. “See if you can make me cry and beg. Bet you can’t.”

“You’re gonna regret making this bet,” Mike said, crossing the room to him. 

“We’ll see-- Ahh!” 

Jay cried out like that for the first three hard smacks from Mike’s palm. Then he braced himself and curled forward against the couch, moaning under his breath and hard between his legs as Mike continued to spank him hard, teeth grit as he took out years of frustration with this infuriatingly perfect creature on Jay’s reddening, artfully toned ass. 

“Fuckin’ take it,” Mike said, jaw clenched while he rained blows down on Jay’s stubborn ass, waiting for Jay to break and say he’d had enough, that he wanted Mike’s dick. “That’s right,” Mike ground out when Jay started to whimper into the couch cushions, also drooling against them. “Tell me, fucker, tell me it hurts.”

“Nn, nuh, don’t stop,” Jay said, sounding like he wasn’t so sure about this request, his voice shaky and small, broken. “Mike, ah-- Ah!”

“Fine, have it your way,” Mike said, bringing his hand down lower, close to Jay’s pulled-tight balls. “Longer I do this, more it’s gonna hurt when I’m fucking your burning hot ass.” 

Jay moaned and arched more dramatically for this information, resting his cheek against the couch cushions. He sobbed against them when Mike just kept spanking him, the sound reverberating through the otherwise quiet apartment. Mike’s hand was starting to get sore, but he could hold out for as long as Jay could. Jay was still hard, but not fully, and the fact that his erection was beginning to flag was a sign that he was going to break soon, probably.

“Mike,” Jay said, wibbling this out when his dick had gotten a little softer, his back shaking in nonstop tremors and soaked in sweat that rolled down over his tight, muscled sides. “Muh, Mike, wait, please, ha, hang on--”

“Please?” Mike said, giving him one more hard smack that got a broken shout of out of him. “Is that what I just heard?”

“Please,” Jay said, sobbing it out now, eyes closed, nodding. “Please, Mike, please, just-- Stop, I’m done, okay, you’re right, I’m sorry, fuh, fuck me, please just fuck me--”

More touched by this than he’d expected to be, also extremely hard in his jeans, Mike took mercy and soothed his hands over Jay’s bright red, throbbing ass cheeks. Jay whimpered at the touch and pulled his fist up over his mouth, panting against his knuckles. He sank down onto his belly when Mike prompted him to, and slowly began to relax, his muscles twitching under Mike’s palm as he soothed it up over Jay’s shoulders and then down again, over his sweaty back and down to his sore ass, just brushing his fingertips lightly over the burning skin there. 

“Fuck,” Jay said softly, under his breath, eyes still closed. “Mike.” He inched his knees apart a little and lifted his hips, begging again. “Please, ah. I’m ready, you, you can just push in--”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Mike said. He pinched Jay’s flaming ass cheek, and Jay shouted at the pain. Jay’s cock had started filling out again, thickening almost back to full hardness, and he rubbed himself against the sofa in unsubtle rolls of his hips. 

“Sorry,” Jay said when Mike just kept touching him softly all over, admiring his toned, compact body and taking his time to appreciate every sweat-slick surface. “Mike, I. I need you, though. Please?” 

“Mhm. You say you’re ready for me? We’ll see about that.”

Mike moved down to part Jay’s sore ass cheeks gently, handling him with taunting care. Jay hissed at even this much stimulation, still red hot there. He gasped when Mike stroked a finger down through his crack. Mike moaned at what he found: this Jay’s hole was puffy and wet with lube, and he took Mike’s finger easily, clenching greedily around the intrusion as Mike pushed inside, feeling him.

“Fuck yes,” Jay said, his voice as deep and gravelly as it could get. “Right there, oh--”

“Right here?” Mike snorted, because he wasn’t even touching Jay’s prostate yet. “Yeah, no shit. I know where you want me. God, you’re all sensitive. How long have you been teasing yourself here?”

“Nnh, I dunno, ah. All morning. There’s nothing else to do-- _Ohh_ , Mike, yes, please--”

“Shh.” Mike had worked another finger and now Jay felt tight, at least enough that Mike’s cock would make him ache for a bit when it first slid inside. Mike fucked him slow with two fingers, doing what he could to get him ready for it, because there was no fucking way Mike was going to turn down the chance once this Jay started begging to have his dick in there. “What were you using?” Mike asked, stroking his thumb over Jay’s burning ass cheek while he continued fucking into him with two fingers. “Hmm? Just your hand, or something else?”

“Suh, something, something else--”

“Where is it, Jay.”

“Ah, s’under the couch, I think--”

Mike paused with his fingers stuffed in deep and groped under the couch with his free hand, grinning when he found what he was looking for: a thick silicone vibrator, tacky with dried lube and also coated in dust after having been hastily shoved under the couch.

“Jay will be mad at you for getting his toy dirty,” Mike said, fucking into hot Jay a little faster with his fingers as he thought about the real Jay fucking himself with this thing, touching his cock while he let it vibrate deep inside him, angling for his prostate, flushed and breathless, maybe wishing it was a real man in there, fucking him hard--

“Ah!” hot Jay said, coming up onto his knees so he could fuck himself back against Mike’s fingers. “There, yeah, fuck, _sogood_ \--”

“You like it rough like that?” Mike said, because he’d started moving his fingers without finesse or restraint, stabbing into Jay’s loosened hole while he thought about the other Jay, the real one, the one he wanted more than he could ever want these clones. “Like it when I use you hard?” he asked, watching hot Jay’s shoulders start to shake. 

“Yes,” Jay ground out, circling his hips, desperate.

“Be careful what you wish for, baby. When it’s my cock in here, fucking you rough and hard, you might not be so eager for the big boy treatment.”

“Yes, I fucking will.” Jay turned to glare at him. “And don’t call me baby. Or big boy, eugh.” 

“What do you want me to call you? Bitch, slut, cock hungry whore?”

Jay groaned and clenched up around Mike’s fingers like he deeply approved of all those names.

Mike couldn’t wait any longer, even though he’d just come with the other Jay. That wasn’t the same as the excitement of finally, finally having his cock buried in Jay’s ass. Even if it was this Jay and not the real Jay, he’d take it. 

Hot Jay exhaled with relief when Mike extracted his fingers and started opening his pants. He turned back to look at Mike from over his shoulder, and they held each other’s gaze, both wordlessly daring the other to do their worst. 

“You’re feisty,” Mike said, taking a handful of Jay’s sore ass cheek as he climbed up onto the couch behind him. Jay moaned and squirmed away, then pressed back like he couldn’t help himself, still rock hard between his legs. “I like it,” Mike said, settling his hands on Jay’s hips. 

“Don’t care,” Jay said, mumbling, unable to stop himself from being a smart ass, apparently. “Fuck me, please, just. Goddamn, I’m begging you.” 

“I know you are, I’ve been hearing it. You need more lube?”

“Ah, I dunno, no--”

“Like hell, tough guy. Where is it, under the couch?”

Mike found the lube and flipped Jay over onto his back, wanting to see his face while he took Mike’s cock. Even if it wasn’t the face Mike loved, exactly, it was pretty fucking close, and really fucking pretty, flushed and sweaty already from the spanking, Jay’s eyes near black with anticipation as his pupils spread out to overtake the pale green. 

“Like what you see?” Mike asked, because Jay was staring while Mike slicked his cock up.

“Fuck,” Jay breathed out. He swallowed, almost looked nervous for a minute. “I, uh, might need a minute, after you first, you know, push in--”

“Shut up,” Mike said, laughing. “You think I don’t know that? Think this is my first rodeo, cowboy? Ha. I know how to take care of your aching little ass, so don’t worry. All you’ve gotta do is lie back and take it.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Jay said, and he smirked at the snarling look he got from Mike in return.

“Just hold your legs up for me,” Mike said, pushing them both flat against Jay’s chest. Jay gasped but bent easily into position, his toned body flexible enough to take it. He twitched his nose at Mike and did what he was told, holding his legs under the bend of his knees. 

Mike pushed in slow, watching Jay’s face the whole time. A wide range of expressions flashed across his features: shock, pain, pleasure, determination and relief chief among them. By the time Mike was fully seated hot Jay was whimpering just like shrimpy Jay had, his shaky arms coming up to wrap around Mike’s neck when Mike leaned in to give him a kiss. 

“That what you wanted?” Mike murmured against Jay’s mouth, rolling his hips gently. 

“Fuck!” Jay said, almost snagging Mike’s lip with his teeth. “Mike, unh, yeah, just. Hah, let me, let me just feel it for a minute.”

“You need to adjust, I know.” Mike kissed Jay’s cheek, avoiding the temptation to pull back and slam into the insane heat of him, hugged so tight around Mike’s cock. 

“Nnh, yeah, and--” Jay blinked up at Mike, lashes fluttering, his arms tightening around Mike’s neck a little. “Also, just,” he said, more softly. “Mph, feels. So good, fucking-- Full.”

“Yeah? You like being filled up with me?”

This question got a little eye roll, and a laugh from low in Jay’s chest when Mike nipped at his lips in retaliation. 

This slow start gave way to biting kisses and progressively sharper snaps of Mike’s hips before long. Pretty soon Jay was moving against every thrust Mike gave him, moaning and letting Mike see him get desperate as his ass opened up enough to take it hard. 

“Fuck yeah,” Mike said, holding Jay’s chin so he’d maintain eye contract, groggy as he already was. “You like that? Huh? Tell me how that big cock feels, wanted it so bad and now you got it--”

“Feels good,” Jay said, smacking his lips together when he realized how wet his mouth had gotten. “Fuck-- Needed it, _fuck_!”

“Yeah, there’s what you need,” Mike said, fucking into him harder and regretting that he was already getting close, even so soon after his last orgasm. Maybe the Jays were affecting him with their aphrodisiac pheromones. Mike would forgive them, if so. He had no problem with the idea of spending the rest of the afternoon getting hard over and over, fucking them until they were all overflowing with his superhumanly-enhanced loads of come. 

“Mike!” Jay cried out, and Mike was so lost in slamming into him as hard and fast as he could that it took him a moment to notice Jay was coming, splashing his lovely, sweat-slick chest with so much come that Mike had to wonder if he hadn’t been able to bring himself all day, not even with that vibrator, because the only thing that would satisfy him was this, Mike’s big cock fucking him wide open. 

Mike was a goner for the thought, and he came as soon as he allowed himself to think of the real Jay having the same problem, using that toy on himself over and over in a frustrated, vain attempt to satisfy himself, and letting himself imagine how much better Mike’s big dick would feel inside him.

“Oh jesus,” Jay said when Mike collapsed onto him, trying to breathe through it as the last of his orgasm rolled through him in throbbing aftershocks. “You’re crushing me,” Jay said, pushing at him. 

“Sorry,” Mike said, annoyed that this hurt his feelings, because what the fuck did he care about what some clone thought? He pulled off of hot Jay with a grunt, leaning back to watch his come gushing out along with his dick.

“Holy shit,” Jay said, moaning, hands over his face. “I need a shower,” he said, tucking his arm behind his head and giving Mike an indifferent appraisal. “Thanks,” he added when Mike sat there looking at him, possibly like a kicked dog. “You, uh. Have a real nice cock.”

“I know,” Mike said, narrowing his eyes. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Jay said. “I’m not the one you’re in love with.”

“You-- What?” Mike was way too tired after giving this pillow prince the fuck of his life to put up with this shit, his mind still spinny from how hard he came. “Who am I supposedly in love with? Shrimpy Jay?”

Hot Jay snorted and shook his head, gathering his clothes in his arms. 

“Never mind,” he said. “I’ll be in the shower. You should go say hello to dumpy Jay, he’s lonely.”

“Don’t call him dumpy, you snobby fuck.”

Hot Jay shot Mike a smirk before walking out of the room, naked and hugging his clothes to his chest. 

Mike waited for the sound of the shower coming on in the bathroom at the end of the hallway, then dressed himself, feeling dazed. He was also sleepy, and couldn’t believe he’d only been here for about half an hour. Jay would be gone for another two and a half hours, at least. Maybe he’d go out trolling for cock after seeing whatever dumbass movie he was currently watching. Mike sighed and told himself to stop pouting. 

He stood outside of Jay’s bedroom, not sure why he felt nervous. He’d checked the living room first, and shrimpy Jay was still dozing happily on the couch. When Mike knocked on the bedroom door, he got no answer.

“Jay?” he called.

“Yeah?” the one in the shower said.

“Not you!” Mike shot back, and in an effort to avoid having to deal with the mean, hot Jay again, he opened Jay’s bedroom door and stepped inside. 

The sight that greeted him took him off guard, even after everything: Jay in his circa 2011, most visibly vulnerable form, chubby and soft-eyed with his mutton chops freshly shaved off, hair fluffy, eyes wet. He had his headphones plugged into Jay’s laptop and must have been watching porn, because he had his dick out and had been tugging on it when Mike walked in.

“Shit, sorry!” Mike said, closing the door behind him without thinking. 

“What the fuck,” chubby Jay said, rubbing at his eyes with his wrist while he clumsily tugged the headphones out with his other hand. Indeed, Mike could hear moaning coming from them when they were free of Jay’s ears. “What do you want?” Jay asked, glowering at Mike from over his shoulder after turning his back to him, to hide his dick.

“Uhh,” Mike said. “Just checking on you. You okay?”

“Jesus,” Jay said wetly. He sniffled and pushed the laptop shut, shoving it away on the bed like it had let him down. “I can’t fucking come,” he said, mumbling. “But I keep getting hard, ah. It, like. Hurts.”

“Oh, shit,” Mike said, moving instinctually toward the bed. “I’m sorry, um. Maybe the aphrodisiac will wear off soon, Jay thinks--”

“You don’t have to do anything for me,” Jay said, turning to give Mike a look like he dared Mike to try and pity him. Maybe this Jay was mean, too. “I heard you getting off with the other two,” he said, mumbling. “I don’t need you to, like. Make me feel included or whatever.” 

“That’s not--” Mike started to say, not sure what he was doing here if not that. “It’s not for your sake,” he said, which was true. “I’m just being greedy, I guess. Wanted to see you, too, uh. Because I really loved Jay a lot when he looked like you.”

“Huh?” 

Jay turned toward Mike just enough to show that he was still hard, his cock protruding from his jeans and looking painfully hard indeed. 

“I mean,” Mike said, taking another tentative step toward the bed, “He looked like this when we first started working at the repair shop together, and. I’d kinda been in denial that I still had feelings, uh. But once were spending all that time together again, like we had when we were younger, it was just. Undeniable. Sorry, I’ll shut up.”

“You don’t have to shut up.” Jay wiped at his nose with the sleeve of the baggy hoodie he was wearing, over a t-shirt and those jeans with the fly hanging open around his erection. “He made me shave my beard,” Jay said, touching the place where the mutton chops had been. “I think I look worse without it, though.”

“No, you don’t,” Mike said. He put his knee on the bed. “You want, uh. Some company, over there?”

“I guess.” Jay tucked his dick back into his jeans and zipped them up, wincing. He stretched on his back in bed and gave Mike an adorably pathetic, pleading look. Mike wasn’t sure what he was begging for with those soft eyes, exactly, but he had a few guesses.

“What kind of porn were you watching?” Mike asked, propping his head up on his elbow and lying on his side, facing Jay. There was a foot or so of space between them, and Mike already wanted to close it, and to stroke Jay’s soft, freshly shaved cheek.

“Hmm? Oh-- I dunno.” Jay glanced hatefully at the laptop. “Something about ‘fucking a straight jock’ or whatever. Bullshit gay porn, the free kind.” 

“Mhmm. Have you been able to get off to that before?”

“Yeah.” Jay gave Mike a shy glance before staring downward, in the direction of his tented jeans. “Fuck, but. Suddenly I can’t. Maybe it’s because I heard you guys out there,” he added, his voice getting quieter and more mumbly with every word.

“If you want some help,” Mike said, licking his lips, wanting that poor, aching cock in his mouth, “I’m here for you. Sweetheart,” he added, trying the word out on this one.

Jay lifted his lip and gave Mike a look like, seriously? Mike shrugged.

“It was worth a shot,” he said, making like he was going to leave the bed. 

“Wait!” Jay said, coming up onto his elbows. He looked downright panicked at the thought of Mike leaving him here alone, like this. “Don’t-- Don’t go, okay? Please, just. Yeah.” He sighed and deflated, sinking back onto the bed again and giving Mike a doe-eyed, begging look, chewing his lip a little. “I could use your help,” he said, the red on his cheeks deepening. “Please?”

All you Jays beg so sweet, Mike thought, not daring to voice it with this skittish one. Jay had been going through a bad time in his life when he looked like this, resigned to working at the VCR repair shop and tormented daily by Mike, who resented that he was still in love with Jay after all the years of trying to tell himself he’d finally gotten over it. Mike wasn’t sure how the aliens managed to make a clone that matched Jay of that era so precisely, but maybe they’d stolen a lock of Jay’s hair from three different periods in time or some shit. Mike had no idea how it worked and didn’t care. All he cared about presently was how this Jay scooted toward him needfully as Mike moved close, stretching out along Jay’s side. 

“Would you take this off for me?” Mike asked, tugging on the sleeve of the hoodie.

Jay looked uncertain for a moment, then sat up just enough to take the hoodie off. He tossed it onto the floor and reclined again, staring up at Mike. 

“This, too,” Mike said, rubbing his hand over Jay’s soft belly and down to the hem of his t-shirt.

“Why?” Jay asked, catching the hem and pulling it down, holding it in place.

“Because I want to play with your cute little tits, Jay. Now do it.” 

Jay’s eyes went wide, and his mouth fell open. His cock also twitched hard enough for Mike to see it through his jeans. 

“Mike,” Jay said, begging, his fingers curling around the hem of the t-shirt. 

“Go on,” Mike said, sliding his hand up and thumbing at one of Jay’s hard nipples, rubbing it through his shirt. “I’ll make you feel good, promise.”

“Okay,” Jay said, soft, and he sat up fast to pull the t-shirt off. 

Jay was squirming when he laid back again, clearly not comfortable with Mike seeing his chubby chest. He had more dirty blond chest hair than both shrimpy Jay and hot Jay, who seemed to have waxed his off, now that Mike had presence of mind to think about such things. Mike moaned and ran his fingers over this Jay’s fuzzy chest, enjoying the way his breath hitched every time Mike’s hand came close to his soft pecs, where both nipples were hard and pointed, the left one a little flushed from Mike rubbing it through his shirt. 

“Do you like being kissed?” Mike asked, hovering his face over Jay’s.

“I don’t know,” Jay said, brattily, like it was a dumb question because of course he hadn’t been kissed before. 

“Do you want to try it? Or do you want me to just start sucking on your tits?”

Jay moaned and fidgeted, chewed his lips. 

“I bet they’re sensitive,” Mike said, pushing his hand up to rub his thumb too softly over one of Jay’s nipples.

Jay hissed and closed his eyes, arching his back.

“Mhm,” Mike said, leaning in to lick Jay’s bright pink ear. “Seems the answer is yes.”

“Oh,” Jay said when Mike shifted his mouth to his chest, flicking just the tip of his tongue over one nipple, then the other. Jay’s shaking hands came up to rest on the back of Mike’s head, gentle.

It was easy to take his time with this Jay. Mike’s dick was definitely awake to the situation, but he couldn’t get hard again yet, and this Jay’s responses to Mike’s touches and kisses were so sweet and subtle, they were meant to be enjoyed in an unhurried way, Mike felt. This Jay practically purred when Mike settled one big hand over his tented erection while still sucking on one nipple, more forcefully now. Jay gasped when Mike used his teeth to scrape the hard little bud in his mouth. 

“God, I just want to eat you up,” Mike said, his lips moving over Jay’s soft, quivering skin. “What would you say to that?”

“To-- To what?” 

“Take your pants off, baby, and I’ll show you.”

“I’m not a baby,” Jay muttered, making quick work of opening his jeans. He pushed them off, exposing the fact that he had no underwear on and holding Mike’s gaze as if to prove he was brave enough for this, for anything. He still had his socks on, which was so adorable that Mike couldn’t resist surging forward to kiss him on the lips. 

“Mph!” Jay said, then his eyes sank shut and he sighed, opening his mouth for Mike’s tongue and reaching up to carefully cup Mike’s head between his hands again, holding him in place.

“You taste like Oreos,” Mike said, fondly. 

“I was eating them,” Jay confessed in an embarrassed mumble. “I finished the whole pack.”

“Aww, well, I’ll be gentle with you, wouldn’t want to get your stomach rocked up after all that sugar.”

Jay rolled his eyes but also smiled a little. He was petting Mike’s hair, maybe without even realizing he was doing it.

Mike kissed him again, then made his way downward, lingering on Jay’s neck, then giving his sweet little tits more attention, until Jay was making soft, gasping noises and digging his socked heels into the bed. Mike kissed his way lower, lingering on Jay’s belly only until he whined and pushed on Mike’s head just gently. Mike shifted over to kneel between Jay’s legs, wondering if this Jay would enjoy being taunted for opening them for Mike like a slut as Mike settled in. 

“Oh, juh--Jesus,” Jay said when Mike ignored his leaking cock and sank lower, spreading his ass cheeks apart and licking his lips as he zeroed in on his target. “Are you, you-- That’s-- Mike!”

“Shh,” Mike said, and he licked over Jay’s hole again, grinning when Jay moaned and did a full body shudder this time. “Mhm, sweetheart. You’re getting loud now, huh?”

“Sh, shut up,” Jay said, biting the words out like he was already having trouble forming any at all. “Ah, oh, oh god, oh fucking god yes that’s so, _unhh_. Feels so good, Mike--”

“Just relax,” Mike said. “And do not touch yourself. I want you coming in my mouth when I’m done tasting you down here.”

“Fuck,” Jay said. He sobbed and nodded, letting his bent legs fall open completely, onto the bed. His hands went to his nipples instead of his dick, and Mike watched him tug on them while he went back to work with his tongue, happy to do this for a full half hour in state he was in: aroused but not desperate, lazy with indulgence and content to watch this soft Jay fall apart for his tongue. 

Jay, however, did not have a half hour’s worth of patience left in him. He’d already been hard for god knew how long, maybe since waking up that morning, having spent his ability to get off to porn over the past few days of desperate jerk offs. Basking in Mike’s attention quickly overwhelmed him, and soon the little sobs that were shaking through his ribcage grew deeper, more wet-sounding and broken. 

Mike took pity and pulled back to rub at his puffy hole, feeling around the wet, softened rim. Jay cried out and arched crazily, humping the air.

“Please,” he finally said, looking down at Mike with shimmering eyes. “Please, please, I need, I can’t--”

“All right, shh, calm down.” 

Mike kissed his way back upward, sinking his teeth into the meat of Jay’s chubby thigh on his way up. Jay moaned and bucked in his grip, his head thrashing on the pillow. Mike had mercy, could see Jay was losing it completely, his poor cock soaked with precome and so full that even having the heat of Mike’s mouth around it would probably hurt a little, at first.

Mike took Jay into his mouth, holding his hips down when they tried to buck up. Jay made a choppy, breathless sound of shocked pleasure and tried again to fuck Mike’s mouth, held down easily by his hands. 

Fucking hell, Mike thought, closing his eyes and relishing the taste and feel of Jay’s perfectly proportional dick in his mouth, on his tongue. Mike was addicted, instantly. He’d dreamed of sucking Jay’s cock for so long, and had thought so much about the soft, astonished noises Jay would make while he trembled and finally came with a shout, down Mike’s throat, just like this. 

“Oh god, god,” Jay said as he came down from it, his hips jerking in Mike’s grip as Mike eased off of him, sad already about the feeling of Jay’s cock popping free from his lips. Would he ever be able to do this again, after the aphrodisiac wore off and the clones acclimated to being regular people of Earth? Even if he did, it would just be with the clones. 

He tried not to let it get him down, and it was easy to forget about this edge of sorrow to today’s endeavors as he crawled up to pull chubby Jay into his arms. Jay reached for Mike gladly and clung, curling up against Mike’s chest with an enormous sigh of what looked like pure relief, his eyes half closed and his lips tugging up at the corner with a bashful smile.

“Thank you,” he whispered, letting Mike nuzzle at his face. “That was, unhh. So good. Feels so much better, just. Thank you.”

“Mhm, you’re welcome.” 

“Ew,” Jay said, laughing when Mike tried to kiss his mouth again. “Not until you brush your teeth.”

“Fine,” Mike said, rolling onto his side. He tucked Jay in against his chest and kissed the top of his head. His hair was messy, spiky, like the way Jay used to wear it. Mike rubbed his face there and breathed him in, noting that he didn’t smell as good as the real Jay. Still, he was warm and soft and sweet, rubbing his sleepy face against Mike’s chest.

“You didn’t come,” Jay mumbled, already sounding like he was drifting off. 

“I’ll let you make me come when we wake up,” Mike said, running his fingers through Jay’s hair. “Too tired now.” 

“Mhm,” Jay said, nodding dazedly against Mike’s chest. 

In probably five minutes they were both asleep, Mike feeling drained in the best way-- Or maybe second best, because the best would be the thing that he would never actually experience: the feeling of being like this with the real Jay, his Jay, or the one Mike wanted to be his, anyway. 

“Mike?”

He awakened to the sound of the bedroom door creaking on its hinges, half open as shrimpy Jay peeked inside, wearing his over-large t-shirt and the blanket from the couch, which was wrapped around his skinny waist in lieu of sweatpants. He looked a little hurt when he saw Mike cuddling with chubby Jay, who was still curled up and sleeping peacefully against Mike’s chest.

“You were gonna bring me new sweatpants,” shrimpy Jay said, pouting. 

“C’mere,” Mike said, softly, so the other Jay wouldn’t wake. “There’s room for you.”

Shrimpy Jay smiled and climbed onto the bed, scooting over to tuck himself under Mike’s free arm as Mike rolled onto his back, keeping the other Jay held snugly against his side with his other arm. Chubby Jay sighed in his sleep but didn’t wake, and skinny Jay seemed to fit just as perfectly against Mike’s other side, his bony legs coming up to rest against Mike’s belly. 

“Smells like jizz in here,” shrimpy Jay said, whispering. 

Mike laughed under his breath and kissed shrimpy Jay’s forehead, then fell asleep again, but only for a few minutes before he heard the half-open bedroom door creaking open fully. 

“It’s not fair,” hot Jay said, glowering at them from the doorway. He was wearing only some tight boxer briefs, showing off his almost-nude body, his hair still damp from the shower but styled into its perfect swoop already. “You guys can’t hog the only bed,” he said, walking inside with his arms crossed over his chest. “That sofa sucks.” 

“Just come here,” shrimpy Jay said, clambering up onto Mike’s chest to make room at his side. “You can fit.”

“Ugh,” hot Jay said, but he walked forward, knelt onto the bed and crawled over to settle himself into the warm spot against Mike’s side that shrimpy Jay had just abandoned in favor of stretching out on Mike’s chest, using him like a bed. “I guess you’re loving this,” hot Jay said, lifting his flushed face to meet Mike’s eyes.

“Feels like a dream,” Mike admitted, and when he rubbed hot Jay’s back he ducked his head and sighed like he was enjoying it, cuddling a little closer. 

When Mike fell asleep again, sweating under the press of body heat from all three Jays but willing to let them stay in place for as long as they wanted to, he had an actual dream about being back on that evil spaceship and searching through its labs and control rooms for the real Jay, all three clones trailing him and trying to help but always hindering him in some way, keeping him from making any progress. The dream got darker, Mike’s panic rising as he lost each of the three clone Jays, too, still unable to find the real one, and Mike’s heart was pounding when he was startled awake by a sound he felt he should recognize.

“Jesus, look at you.”

Mike blinked and took in his surroundings as he returned to reality, his mind coming sluggishly back online. Jay was standing at the foot of the bed, wearing his knit beanie and his coat, shaking his head and staring at Mike. All three clone Jays were still clinging to Mike, all asleep, one of them snoring. Shrimpy Jay was also hard, the stiff bump of his erection pressed to Mike’s belly while he went on sleeping. 

“What?” Mike said, whispering. “They needed me, like you said.”

Jay snorted, threw up his hands, and walked out of the room. He was almost stomping, seemingly disgusted. Of course.

When he was gone, Mike lay there listening to sounds from the kitchen. Jay was banging around in there like he was pissed off, putting pans on the stove and smacking plates on the counter. Mike wasn’t tired anymore, and his dick was stirring to life from the feeling of shrimpy Jay twitching his hips in his sleep, starting to make needy little noises. Mike wasn’t going to have a Jay clone orgy while the real one stood out there cooking dinner. He eased shrimpy Jay off of him, hushing him when he whimpered in his sleep and tried to cling. Mike settled him on his stomach between the other two Jays, who pressed their faces to shrimpy Jay’s shoulders as Mike extracted himself and slid away, missing the heat of their bodies already.

He shut the door behind him on the way out of the bedroom and adjusted his jeans, figuring he was at least soft enough that Jay wouldn’t spot the slight chub through his pants. He went into the kitchen, ready to be told that he was a gross pervert for doing what Jay had begged him to come over and handle for him. 

Jay was at the stove, his shoulders raised and his hands braced on the counter on either side of the stove top, a sauce pan with nothing in it awaiting whatever he was planning to cook. He turned to give Mike a pissed off look.

“What?” Mike snapped. “You’re mad at me for doing you this huge favor?”

“Oh, huge favor, yeah. How many times did they suck you off?”

“Zero times,” Mike said. “If you must know.” Shrimpy Jay had made out with his cock, but that didn’t count as a proper BJ, technically.

“I’m sure you just cuddled with them platonically.”

“No, but-- What the fuck, man? You can’t be mad at me for doing what you asked me to, whether you think I enjoyed it or not.”

“Did you?” Jay asked flatly, his eyes hard.

“Of course I did, fuck! They’re--” Mike wasn’t sure what else he should say. He should probably just leave, he thought, staring at the floor.

“I’m not mad,” Jay said, turning toward the stove again. “Or, I am, but. Not at you. It’s just not fair. You get three people who're desperate for your dick, and I get to house and feed them, and-- Like. Where are my three Mikes who worship my ass? Ha.”

Mike stared, dumbfounded, until Jay turned to give him a nervous look, resembling the chubby Jay who Mike caught crying while jerking off, for a blink. 

“Well, you’ve got one who worships your ass,” Mike blurted. “This one, right here. Me, so. I hope that’s some consolation.” 

“What do you need me for when you’ve got hot me in there,” Jay said, red-faced now and pointing at the bedroom. “And virgin me, and desperate to please you because he hates himself me--” 

“Jay,” Mike said, crossing the kitchen in a near run. 

Jay grabbed for Mike with the same urgency, tipping his head back when Mike held his face, breathing hard. Mike kissed him, pressing his tongue through Jay’s shaking lips and moaning at the taste of him. He must have eaten chocolate at the movies, and caramel. Milk Duds, maybe. Even beyond that, the flavor of this Jay’s mouth blew the others away, though Mike couldn’t say why, exactly. Maybe it was the way he kissed back, like he wanted it bad but was making himself reel it in a little, sneaking peeks at Mike’s eyes when he pulled back, then diving in for more.

“Oh shit,” Mike said, wincing when he pulled free, still holding Jay’s face.

“What?” Jay said, panting and staring up at Mike like he held the power to either save Jay from drowning or let him sink. 

“I, ahhh. Don’t be mad, but. I did kinda, um. Eat one of your clones out, and I haven’t brushed my teeth yet--”

“Oh, jesus!” Jay said, shoving Mike away and rubbing at his mouth. “Ack, god, what the fuck--”

“Sorry, sorry, I’m so fucking sorry, Jay! Don’t hate me!”

Jay snorted, then his lips twitched, then he was laughing hard, buckling at his waist. 

“You’re not mad?” Mike said, still hanging back cautiously.

“Mike,” Jay said when he straightened up, beaming. “Yes, I’m mad, I’m-- That was our first kiss, you fuck!”  
  
“I know! Fuck! I’m so stupid!”

“Aw,” Jay said, walking closer. He was still smiling, blushing. “You’re not, I’m-- Uh. It’s a difficult situation. And I did tell you to take care of them.” 

“I’ll do whatever you want,” Mike said, reaching for him. He settled his hands on Jay’s waist and pulled him closer, hovering his face over Jay’s and wanting to kiss him again. “Just tell me, I’ll-- Take care of them, and you, or only you, I-- Only need one of you, this one, the real you.” 

“I still wouldn’t say no to three more Mikes,” Jay said, rearing back when Mike got too close to kissing him again. “Though that might kill me.”

“Are you kidding me? They’d be your slaves!”

Jay snickered and shook his head but let Mike kiss his lips again, despite what he now knew about where they’d been. He kissed back once, twice, just softly, before shoving Mike into the bathroom and joining him at the sink to brush his teeth. There were four toothbrushes in the ceramic holder, and Mike wasn’t sure which clone’s he was using. He wasn’t sure what was happening at all, really, he just knew, when Jay met his eyes in the mirror and smiled around his toothbrush, that it was really fucking good.

*


End file.
